Listen
by Fincheljustgetmarriedalredy
Summary: If you had listen..


She walked through the main corridor like always, when she stopped at her locker, as usual too, when she saw a little shape, strangely tinier than her approaching to her locker. At first, she didn't raise her head to proof who it was, when she suddenly heard a hard knocking on her locker door. She poked her head, seeing that adorable cheerleader glazing at her. That was Becky, Mrs. Sylvester's friend. She was the youngest of the Cheerios.

"You're Rachel Berry?" she asked in a challenging tone, lowering her glasses to see her better.

"I'm Rachel Berry. You're Becky, right?" she said in a polite way, smiling at the tiny blond.

"Finny Bear's looking for you in the Auditorium. You better stay away from my man. He was my Valentine so he's practically mine right now, Berry." She said, getting weirdly angry.

Rachel was amazed, not only by the fact that that little girl had Down Syndrome and just talked to her that way but that Finn was waiting? For her? In the auditorium? How that could be even possible? He looked more than upset after Sam's performance to catch Quinn's eye and now he wanted to talk to her? She first went to the bathroom opening it's door with a push, to check herself out. She was.. okay. Acceptable? Ordinary? She was wearing her classic animal sweaters and a grey skirt that matched nice with the green sweater.

She opened silently the Auditorium's door, quite nervous. Well, that was such an understatement. At first she gave a rapid look to the entire stage, without seeing anything, but finally she find him. She didn't saw him in the entire day. Finn was wearing a plain White tee, that looked extremely common on him, but Rachel loved it. He always wore stripes or squad shirts, but this classic style looked so charming on him. She walked down the little stairs up to the stage, where Finn sat in the floor, still, serious, with his both hands resting in the floor, without looking her way.

"Finn? Hi." Right after she finished her greeting, he turned to her, smiling.

"Hi. Did Becky told you I was here? She wanted me to kiss her before going to call you, but I only kissed her cheek. Were you busy? Sorry." he asked, turning awkwardly serious. She kept stood up, noticing that Finn smiled at her outfit. It was so Rachel.

"Oh, no, not at all. Actually I was planing on coming here. You know, rehearse a little.. Anyways, what do you wanted? Any homework? I'll help you. Luckily I'm getting a lot of free time in my classes..

"That's not what I wanted you here. You know, after the doctor I thinked a lot. Puck told me you sang "Firework" and it was pretty awesome and stuff but I really wanted to know.. it was for what I told you about Quinn, doesn't it?" he kept serious. She sighed and sat down next to him, pretty close.

"Yeah. But It doesn't matter. It's just a song. I wanted to get it out. Seeing you with Quinn really affected me, I have to say. You kissed her and.. I remembered our first kiss. Here. And I just got upset by the fact that you didn't felt fireworks. I wish I could make something for it". He turned angry and looked other way. He turned to her again fastly.

"Rachel, you didn't let me finish. You just thought what you wanted. God, I'm sick of you feeling sorry for yourself. You're always comparing yourself with Quinn. She's not that good. Yeah maybe she did make me feel fireworks."

He got closer to her. She just was so sad. But she lifted her head, looking deeply into his cinnamon eyes. She was speechless by how much she wanted him.

"But she didn't make me feel true love. She doesn't make me banana bread. A delicious one, I might add. She's not obsessed with Barbra Streisand. She doesn't dedicates a song to me and almost makes me cry, even if it is too pathetic. She doesn't put a golden star right after her name. She doesn't have an adorable height. What I mean is.. she's not you, Rach. She'd never be you." By that time, she was on tears. If she had **listen..**

"What?" It was an illussion. It had to be. No way he would say that. After all those sad mornings.. the "Finn" necklace that rested on her locker.. And now this?  
He cupped her face in both of his hands, smiling before kissing her passionately. They didn't kiss since a lot.. and they both missed it so much. Finn almost forgets it. And Rachel wanted it the most. They both kept kissing until the air was a necesity.

"I really mean it, Rachel. I'd always love you. God, I was such a coward. I'm sorry. I want you to put the "Finn" necklace again." he grinned and she copied him with a big smile.

"I don't think so. I'm gonna keep this one" she grabbed the golden star necklace he gifted her for Christmas "I want you to remember how much you mean to me".


End file.
